


A Masquerade

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [23]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Orgy, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slow Dancing, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: During a themed orgy at the house, Guillermo and Nandor end up alone together. They can't keep this up forever.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Kudos: 60





	A Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Masquerade

It was the night of the orgy. This was not the infamous Biannual Vampire Orgy; after the disaster of the last one, they were not deserving of such a high honor. This was a lesser, common orgy. Nadja had never quite gotten over the humiliation of that night and had often forbidden them from even mentioning it, but, in order to reestablish their honor, Laszlo had set up a smaller orgy to be thrown at the house.

No expense had been spared. Thousands of candles lit up the entirety of the house, casting flickering shadows across the chains and glass adornments around the house. There were hundreds of sex toys, at least a dozen sex nets and even more sex swings, and an industrial-sized drum of lube. 

The entire house was strung out with the planning, but the night had finally arrived. Guillermo had been ordered to wake them all hours before in order to finish preparing and to give everyone plenty of time to get into their outfits for the night. 

Laszlo had decided to spice things up by adding a theme. From what Guillermo had heard at the familiar mixer last week, the vampire community as a whole was very excited at the idea of mixing things up a little, which was best for poor tired Guillermo.

The theme for the night was masquerade. Vampires would come dressed in beautiful detailed costuming and ornate masks covering their faces. 

Guillermo really wasn’t interested. With the virgins secured and everything set, there wasn’t much else for him to do but to go help his master get ready. This was the one thing he was looking forward to at least. As if it wasn’t agonizing enough having to dress his master every day, now he had to dress him in some absurd seductive outfit and prepare his body for the night ahead.

Knocking politely on the door, Guillermo was quickly greeted with a call to enter. 

Guillermo sighed with relief when he saw Nandor was already dressed, but his heart nearly stopped when he paused to take in Nandor’s attire. His trousers looked painfully tight, hugging every curve of his thick strong thighs. His shirt was loose and billowing, a large v exposing most of his chest covered in thick black hair, the whole thing was touched up with a deep burgundy and gold mask that matched his trousers perfectly. 

If Nandor heard the pained whine in the back of his throat, Nandor didn’t say anything, instead flashing his beet-red familiar with a fanged smile as he adjusted his mask.

“How do I look, Guillermo?” he turned holding his hand out wide, “Could I make you cum?”

Guillermo nodded frantically, not trusting his voice. How could Nandor not hear his heart hammering in his chest? How could he even feel the need to ask such a question?   
  


Taking a shaky breath in, Guillermo attempted speech.

“I’m sorry master, I didn’t mean to make you dress yourself-”

Nandor cut him off with a shrug. “It’s alright, Guillermo. No demerit points tonight,” He stepped in close, the sweet ambrosia surrounded Guillermo making his knees weak. Nandor stood far too close, looking down into his eyes, peering out at him from behind the mask. 

Guillermo let out a faint whimper as Nandor gave him a dark grin, walking out of the room. 

\-----

Guillermo was hanging around, unsure where to set his eyes. The orgy was just getting started and he was already largely over it all. Vampires were already in states of undress around the house, a few of them had even tried to sneak into the room where he was hiding. Right. After some large vampire had come up with a drink and propositioned him for a quickie in the bathroom upstairs, Nandor had swept in glaring at the man, eyes glowing with rage as he drug his familiar off and locked him in his crypt. 

So that’s where Guillermo was. He hadn’t bothered trying to leave. Nandor was already mad rough about having to stop his fun, Guillermo didn’t want to tempt him any further. So he just played games on his phone waiting for the night to be over. He just really hoped Nandor didn’t forget he was in here and bring someone in. He wasn’t sure if he could handle something like that. 

Guillermo jumped with the door to the crypt slammed open with a bang. He looked up and saw shirtless Nandor striding towards him with a snarl on his face. , he had never seen his master looking so animalistic, so feral. 

Guillermo jumped when the door slowly opened. Ice-cold fear shot through his veins, instantly warmed when his master’s playful face greeted him. 

Setting his phone aside, Guillermo smiled at him, eyes not so subtly raking over his form. Guillermo frowned when he saw that Nandor looked exactly the same as he did when he left his crypt at the beginning of the night. He hadn’t noticed it before, but not a hair was out of place. Guillermo knew Nandor and he knew that there was no way the vampire knew how to fix himself up this well after an orgy.

“Hey master, how was the party?” Guillermo asked politely, tamping down the anticipation growing in his gut. 

Nandor shrugged, securely locking the door behind him. 

“Ah, it was okay, but these things get so old you know? Besides I really don’t feel like waking up with bite marks all over my penis tomorrow.” He shuddered, walking towards Guillermo.

His breath hitched as the vampire stalked closer. Guillermo couldn’t even imagine what he would do if he had to spend even another second thinking about Nandor’s dick while locked in a room with him.

“So,” His voice trailed off weakly as Nandor came to stand in front of him, dark eyes captivating him through his mask, offering his hand to his familiar.    
  
Guillermo just looked dumbly at it.

“Well?” Nandor asked. “Can I have this dance?” he laughed slightly, his entire body buzzing with mirth.

Guillermo glared up at him quizzically. He wanted nothing more than for this to be what he thought it was. He blinked furiously, half expecting to wake up in his bed; it all seemed too good to be true.

“Please.” Something in Nandor’s voice made him pause. Maybe it was something.

Guillermo stood, cautiously taking Nandor’s hand in his own. The vampire’s skin was relievingly cool in contrast to how hot the room suddenly felt. 

As if sensing his unease, Nandor softly squeezed his hand, flashing a fanged grin from beneath his mask.

“I don’t know how to dance,” He said weakly. Nandor just shrugged it off.

“I do.” Nandor placed a strong hand on his waist, softly pulling him in closer to the vampire’s broad, bare chest. Guillermo felt his face heat up as his pulse stuttered frantically at the oddly tender look in Nandor’s eyes peeking out at him.

As if following some silent music in his head, Nandor slowly led him, swaying them back and forth. Guillermo slowly melted into Nandor’s cool embrace, shivers traveling up his spine as Nandor rested a hand on his back, rubbing tender circles into Guillermo’s soft sweater with his thumb.    
  


He had never been so elated. Guillermo was just in awe at the idea that he got to be so close to Nandor without all the snide comments and the incessant demands. It was nice. He slowly felt himself being calmed. Maybe this was different. 

  
Nandor was overwhelming this close. His arms were wrapped around him, strong muscle holding him to his chest. 

Why was Nandor doing this? He was so different usually. Then Guillermo realized this wasn’t usually. How often did they have time like this? They were alone, and there was no chance of anyone interrupting. It was very likely that no one even knew Nandor was here. There was no Laszlo coming around to taunt Guillermo and Nandor for that matter, no Colin Robinson to harass them, and no camera crew detecting and recording their every move. Tonight it was just them.

Testing his theory, Guillermo slowly moved his hands from their place on Nandor’s shoulders up, up, up, around his neck. Nandor tensed when his hands moved, freezing as if he expected Guillermo to… what was he expecting exactly? 

He quickly leaned into the embrace, even humming lightly when Guillermo’s carded his fingers through Nandor’s loose hair. He was so beautiful.

“Guillermo, what are you thinking?” Nandor broke his train of thought.

He jumped slightly in Nandor’s arms. “Hmm? I don’t know… nothing I guess.” 

“You doing that face you do when you’re thinking too hard about something.” Nandor frowned. “What were you thinking.”

“Really master, it’s nothing.” he stammered out, louder than he intended. 

“Fine, keep your little human secrets.” He said with feigned apathy. Guillermo didn’t miss the hurt on Nandor’s face. He gradually stopped moving, stepping back from his familiar. 

  
“If you are wanting to be alone, I can leave,” Nandor offered, suddenly very interested in the tiny horse figure he had a table. His voice was so soft, Guillermo almost missed it. 

Guillermo sighed, mentally kicking himself. Why did he always have to mess these things up? “Master, that’s very nice of you to offer… but I don’t want to be alone.”

Guillermo knew Nandor would never dare to make the first move, so, gathering every ounce of courage he had, he stepped up to face the vampire. He lifted his hands to cup Nandor’s cool skin. Nandor purred, leaning into the embrace, his beard scratching lightly at Guillermo’s palms, his eyes flickering shut. 

Slowly, careful not to move too fast, fearful that Nandor would run, he removed that mask, exposing Nandor’s face to him, finally. 

Guillermo let it fall to the ground, cupping the back of Nandor’s head, pulling him into a deep kiss, trying to express all the love and devotion bubbling up inside him as Nandor responded enthusiastically, deepening the kiss and clinging to Guillermo’s smaller form.

Guillermo tangled his hands in Nandor’s hair, tugging lightly. Nandor responded with a growl and broke away, stepping back as if he’d been burned.

“Why did you do that?” Nandor choked out, eyes wide, his hair sticking out wildly where Guillermo’s fingers had just been buried in it. 

“I’ve always wanted to,” Guillermo said plainly, tired of the face he had kept up for so long. Maybe the way to win Nandor over was to just speak freely; the vampire never was the best at catching subtlety.

“You- you have.” Nandor seemed surprised by the admission as if the thought had never crossed his mind that Guillermo might love him for more than his ability to grant him eternal life.

“We can never speak of this again,” Nandor said.

“I know,”

“I love you. I want you to be here for a long time. But we can’t yet.”

He didn’t understand, but Guillermo nodded along, not wanting to stir things up any more than they already were. 

“Master…” he let out a shaky sigh. “Nandor, when? What do I have to do, please just tell me what I can do.” His lip quivered as Nandor looked down at him with a pained expression.

“There’s nothing we can do.” The vampire murmured, pulling him close and burning his face in his familiar’s soft locks. “There are rules about this type of thingie. We cannot go flaunting this about all willy willy.” Nandor pulled back, still holding his hand.

Guillermo held back the tears threatening to spill. Why couldn’t things go back to the way they were just a few minutes ago.

“There is something you could do.” he muttered, “I want you to do it. I want to be with you forever,” he whispered, clinging to Nandor’s hand, feeling so lost. Nandor would never go through with it. 

Guillermo kept his eyes trained on the floor, tears filling his vision as the realization washed over him that all of this had been for nothing. He distantly heard Nandor calling his name, trying to get his attention, but he couldn’t will himself to look up. 

Nandor cupped his face, gently urging Guillermo’s tear-filled gaze to meet his own. “I won’t do that to you. If they knew…”

“Please,”

Nandor sighed. “Guillermo, you are no longer my familiar.” Nandor winced as the words left his mouth.

Nandor leaned in, cupping the back of his neck and pulling it aside, exposing the soft column of his throat. 

“I’m sorry Guillermo.” Nandor kissed the tanned skin there, sending a shiver through him “This will hurt.”

  
  
Guillermo didn’t care. “Do it Nandor.” he cupped the back of the vampire’s head, burying his fingers in Nandor’s hair, holding him to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Yeah, I fell really far behind lol


End file.
